


The Eyes of a Ghost

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Assassins AU, M/M, Romance, Swordfighting, alternative universe, assassin hongbin, sailor hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: "It was supposed to be quick, but it never crossed his mind that he would need to save his target, and he didn't expect that he would end up breathing in the same air, getting lost in his taste either."
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	The Eyes of a Ghost

Hongbin burned the letter, but remembered every single word, the mission clear in his head, every detail of it. Still, until now he didn’t have much on his hands to work with. His target made a name and the assassin could just guess he was really good for the word had travel across the ocean, although that didn’t intimidated Hongbin. It only meant he had to prepare harder, make himself to be the best. And at that he was good. He too had a reputation on his back, hence why he was the one hired for this job. Usually he didn’t give attention to royal snobs coming at him for stolen jewels and trivial stuff, those people could suffocate on their own gold for all that Hongbin was concerned. Still, once in a while interesting proposals would come his way and whilst he didn’t care for politics personally, he was careful to make sure he always had something on the powerful for his own safety. This time around everything was a bit vague from his customer side, yet he sensed a good opportunity coming. The sum going to his bag and the rush of the foreseeing job added up to his acceptance, but also the feeling he could take a big advantage assisting that client. 

However, while sitting at a table in a bad frequented tavern on the other side of the continent in hopes to gather information, he was starting to get frustrated. Years of being a killer gave him the patience to observe and to know where to go to get what he needed. But it’s been a three day ship travel and almost five more at the city his contacts sent him to be the most likely place to find who he was after, but his efforts were unfruitful. The assassin he was going after was set to have no face which may sound obvious for the path they chose. But this person seemed like a ghost. 

He went by N, though no one knew if the name belonged to a woman or a man. No one heard what their voice is like, not even their informants knew anything about them. They’d come and go without leaving traces, unpredictable, and no one who ever saw the face behind the story lived to tell something. Their bodies found with only a trace of his presence - six red petals. 

Hongbin was cautions, more than most he’d say. Even if he didn’t have anyone to lose in his life - never had much to begin with - , the little he had was ripped from him when he was still young. Yet he enjoyed being alive. The world was a shitty place with too many atrocities going on but he still had his fun. Yet this N took precautions to another level, it made Hongbin wonder if they had something to fight so hard for. He didn’t want to lurk around for too long, it wasn’t good to get too acquainted, it made him exposed. If that was the easier place to find N it meant it was even easier for Hongbin to be found by them. Living in the shadows was more than a skill in that line of work, it was a surviving matter. So he was being careful with asking around but the most he got was a ‘Maybe they’ll show up at the masked parade’ - a local typical festival from that country that celebrated old habits and creeds from their people. That was the popular celebration with parties all over the cities and for the nobles the ball at the castle, with performances from highly regarded and conceptual artists of the nation. That was where Hongbin was hoping to find something. The whole advent at the palace had a mysterious aura and very few people were selected and invited to attend it. So it was the most likely place to find one who didn’t want to be seen, but still want to make some money. 

Hongbin finished his drink and left to conclude the arrangements to infiltrate the party. It was hard to get to the right people but he was so used to how nobles had their heads stuck up in their asses, noses high up thinking their wealth could protect them from everything that it never crossed their proud minds that the same money could open doors to strangers. It was just a matter of who was smarter and it was usually Hongbin. The encounter with one of the people responsible for security brought the assassin a shiny invitation in his name that he hid deep on the inside pocket of his coat. They parted ways without a word, Hongbin walking down the alley he first came, but careful to make a few different turns in case someone was watching or paying too much attention. He had an unforgettable face amongst the common features of most. He was handsome and knowing so he used his charms as a weapon, which also meant he avoided meeting people twice if it wasn’t of utmost necessity. Also one of the reasons why he tried to predict various possible outcomes for each step he took, prepared with a plan for the plan. Hongbin always had to be two steps ahead of everyone else to keep himself alive. All of his intelligence and preparation didn’t do much for what happened next, though. 

The fighting going on his right, at a dead end a few meters from where he was standing, wouldn’t have got his attention. Usually he avoided meddling in others business that didn’t concern him, but he made the mistake to look and what he saw made him stop. It couldn’t be called a fight at first sight: a gang of seven cornering one - the guy had one dagger left hand and one short sword on his right. He was panting, clothes thorn and a blood line on his upper arm and stomach, too thin to be severe. Still the man was smiling the most stunning smiling Hongbin has ever seen. He was gorgeous, the assassin noted a second before his expression turned serious and intense and he advanced towards the group. His movements were graceful and effective but winning against a group of heavy armed men was nearly impossible. He was going to die. 

That kind of thought never bothered Hongbin before, pretty faces didn’t make him sway - he was one of those, after all, and he knew their power so he learned to be in full control of himself and his feelings, what to show and what to keep buried under a hard stone mask. But there he was, taking a step towards a bunch of strangers that screamed trouble, not thinking much about the consequences. Or thinking at all. That guy impressed Hongbin for whatever reason and he thought he deserved at least the dignity of a fair fight. He already had a blade on hand when he approached the group and made himself known. 

“That doesn't look right…” He said faking a pensive expression as if seriously analyzing the obvious scenario.

“Keep going on your way, pretty boy, if you don’t want to get yourself killed alongside this one.” The bulkier one growled in his direction.  
Hongbin response was a smirk and silence stretched for a while before the gang grew impatient. Three of them turned to him ready to go on with the threat.

“As you wish then.” The guy said and his companions lunged forward without a second of hesitation which would’ve been smart of them to do so. 

The confrontation didn’t last time enough for Hongbin to lose his breath. The assailants were somewhat trained in the arts of fighting, it was obvious by how they moved and wielded their blades but it also seemed as if they never finished learning it. They showed they trusted a lot on their scary front, big frames and muscle strength. Hongbin supported himself on skills and brains more than his physics, which wasn’t bad either. Oh, well, their mistake.

When Hongbin was done with four bodies lying on the ground he looked around for more rivals to swing his sword at but found only one barely standing, presumably the leader of the group. Hongbin came to realize that the only thing preventing the guy he went to rescue from leaving before, was because he was outnumbered by the assailants.

“Go and tell them to leave me alone if they don’t want to find the same destiny as your friends.” Said the guy between puffs of breath, but with sharp eyes and firm voice that meant every word. 

To say the guy scurried his way out of that alley was a courtesy. Nonetheless the rescue mission had come to an end and Hongbin turned to the crouching guy, left hand on his knee while the right one still had one blade out, eyes trained on the newcomer and his intentions.

“Thank you.” He said still panting.

“No problem”. Hongbin answered putting his own blades back on the sheath and offering a hand for the strange to get up. He accepted it but not without suspicion.

“That looked like a lot of trouble over a single robbery”. He thrown his way faking the conversational tone with perfection. The other squinted his eyes in his direction putting his sword away like Hongbin did.

“I tend to come to the city with valuable and rare products to sell to the nobles or whoever can afford them. They’ve been stalking my comings and goings for some time, but I didn’t expect them to act on broad daylight. I was reckless.” Hongbin nodded in response.

“Indeed for one who work with such valuable commodities. Good thing you’re good with those.” He gave a pointy smile towards the pair of weapons now partially hidden under the other’s own coat.

"Yes." He was still weary but took a decisive step forward. “Once again thank you, but I have to go now”. Hongbin gave him space to walk past him but extended his hand.

“I’m Hongbin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hakyeon". The answer came serious but Hongbin’s smile didn’t waver. 

“Hakyeon, it was no trouble at all helping a lad.” Still watching closely he took Hongbin’s wrist giving it one firm shake to which he was reciprocated delivering his farewell and watching the figure walking away with light steps that were just as enchanting as his sun kissed skin.

Hongbin scoffed at himself for disregarding all his survival instincts in order to save a pretty ass. He couldn’t deny though that it was a nice one.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was just done gathering more information to be fully prepared about what he was to face at the ball in a few days. He had walked all day, gone from one side to the other of the capital. He was used to be on the move during missions, still he was glad to be finally heading back to the inn he’s staying. Nothing looked out of ordinary, the establishment Hongbin chose was hidden in a little corner not too far from the main square, but not too much movement going on either. He stopped at the counter to ask for his dinner before heading to his room and surely there were more people there than usual, some music and happy drunk men singing. Probably a crew of some new anchored ship who arrived in town. Usually Hongbin enjoyed quiet but maybe the celebration downstairs would cheer his not so fruitful mission, so far. He tried not to take long going back down and chose a not so far table to eat this time.

At first he enjoyed the music acting quietly, but after a few drinks he was tapping a foot on the floor and bouncing his head lightly following the rhythms. He was feeling lightheaded, even if sober, and maybe that’s why it took him so long to see that smile amongst the singing men. Hakyeon got up from his seat and raised his ale while singing the verse being accompanied by the others. He finished with the sentence that commanded everybody to drink and the whole place followed the man suit. He shouted excitedly and the three people with instruments, seemingly from his crew, started another song like it was part of a known repertory and everyone sang along. Hakyeon started to dance in the middle and Hongbin could only admire how his skin shone with the fire lights illuminating the room. Some more people joined in the dance and laughter and something on the pit of Hongbin’s stomach felt weird watching that stranger he met for the second time on a span of just a day, who were in such distressful situation the day before, now portraying the happiness in flesh and bones. It made Hongbin smile. 

The celebration seemed to be in its early stages and Hongbin decided he wanted to stay more. He finished his third ale, cheeks slightly rosy but his brain yet to feel drunk. The whole time since he first spotted Hakyeon his eyes never wandered and now his body was demanding him to get up and approach the man. He didn’t need to debate much on it for him had no reasons not to. Hakyeon was gorgeous, a very pleasant figure to look at, and so was his honey like voice docile on his ears. It wasn’t an effort, Hongbin could spare himself some time to flirt and so he did, getting up and walking straight to the wall in which Hakyeon was leaning, speaking amicably with a guy who soon followed his way, swaying lots but balancing his drink with mastery not to lose a single drop. The few people watching the scene laughed, some applauded him but Hongbin only had eyes for the merchant. He stopped by his side accompanying the claps and those sharp eyes were on him in seconds as Hongbin stretched a smile.

“I didn’t think we’d be meeting again, but it’s a pleasant coincidence.” He said and Hakyeon looked at him with attention as if reading his intents but seemed to find he didn’t mean any harm, letting his guards down and shrugging.

“I guess so.” He didn’t said anything else turning his gaze back to his men. “Are you staying at this inn, too?” He asked after a couple of minutes, turning his attention lazily back to Hongbin who nodded.

“It’s a nice place for an affordable price.” Hakyeon agreed not making any other comment on it, so Hongbin took the chance to make small talk. “Your crew is very energetic and excited. You seem to like to have fun.” 

“We gotta find ways to entertain ourselves on long trips. There isn’t much to do on board once the daily job around the ship is done.”

“I bet not.” Hongbin let out a laugh and Hakyeon gave him a small smile in return to which Hongbin felt a sparkle of hope. Great. 

“Are you having fun? I hope we being this loud didn’t bother your dinner.” 

“Not at all. I don’t usually have many people around, so it’s nice to have some dancing and music for a change.” That seemed to get the other’s interest making him turn his body Hongbin’s way and search his face once more with something sparkling in his eyes.

“Right, I don’t think you told me what you are. Since you already know this much about me, it would be only fair that you offer me the same courtesy.” He had a fun yet teasing lopsided smile that Hongbin tried not to linger on for long, in favor to stay focused on the conversation. 

“You’re right. I work as a personal guard, of sorts. People hire me for special occasions or events for protection, extra safety.” He rolled his shoulders dismissive, taking a sip on the mug he took on the way to meet the other.

Hakyeon’s eyebrow shot up and his lower lip was pushed out in an impressed pout. “That explain the good fight yesterday. Thank you, once more, you saved my life. I think I’m in great debt with you.”

“It’s ok, no need to thank me. It did good to help me keep in shape for my job.” He gave a dimpled smiled to Hakyeon and saw his eyes follow the motion of his lips before he could look away.

“Well, I guess I found my knight despite the white horse and shining armor missing. Though he’s still charming and competent enough to get my ass out of trouble.” Hongbin laughed soundly at that, nodding.

“I guess so. My honor, mister. It’d be a waist to lose such nice ass, so it was my pleasure.” He did a reverence in a polite tone getting a laugh from Hakyeon too and he decided he liked the sound of it. When their eyes met again Hakyeon was a bit red but looked determined, and for a few seconds they just stared until the merchant broke the moment.

“So, do you like to dance, Hongbin?”

“I have nothing against it.” He shrugged and Hakyeon stretched his lips satisfied.

“Good. Come then, let me show you how sailors have fun.” He didn’t wait for Hongbin’s answer pulling him by his free hand to the center of the circle of people dancing and singing and they both joined the fun.

Hongbin forgot for a bit what he was supposed to be doing there and let himself just enjoy the singing, the dancing and Hakyeon’s warm touches, beautiful and seducing smile dragging him in more and more. He didn’t hold back either letting himself go, always answering to Hakyeon captivating aura with his own charms and by the end of the night they were losing themselves on each other’s arms back in Hakyeon’s rented room.

The next morning, Hongbin allowed himself to take his time waking up and admiring that beautiful skin laying by his side, shining with the rays of sun creeping through the cracks on the window. He couldn’t resist the urge to touch him again, placing kisses on the exposed parts of his back sensing the man starting to wake up too, moving a little.

“Are you still here?” The words left his mouth in slur from sleepiness.

“Why? You want me to go?” Hongbin asked between kisses. “I can, if you prefer it.” Hakyeon hoarse laugh reverberated through the room. 

“That’s not it. I just thought you’d run away after getting what you wanted. You have the face of a player, Hongbin. No offense.” It was his time to huff a laugh.

“None taken, but here I was thinking you thought I had sweet eyes and all.” He teased remembering the words Hakyeon told him last night.

“Oh, but you do. Beautiful, sweet and cute eyes, perfectly fitting to trick someone.” Hakyeon was now facing him fully with one of his dazzling warm smiles.

Oh, he was so beautiful. Hongbin was actually fearing not being able to look away. 

“Well, I’m still here, so… Wanna give a last go before we have to leave for real?” 

“There you go away with all the sweetness.” Hakyeon said amused making a little playful offended pout appear on Hongbin’s mouth, but he made sure to wipe it off fast with a chaste yet intense kiss. It didn’t take long for it to evolve into something more, when the merchant pushed Hongbin into the mattress by his shoulder taking control and he just let him, knowing Hakyeon would not disappoint.

They managed to meet a few more times throughout the week, sometimes they’d cross paths unexpectedly on the market streets or at the inn common areas. Other times they’d actually agree on something to do on their spare time, from chilling out on the docks after getting around Hakyeon’s ship, or just watching the performances of street artists who were gathering more each day in anticipation for the events starting in a couple of days. Each of the times he went back to his room alone instead of passing the night in Hakyeon’s company he started to wonder what was he doing, or what all that meant. Hongbin had been interested in people in the past, many physical attractions that ended up the next morning, some flings that he enjoyed for a few days but he never let anything go past that. Having someone meant having a weak spot, someone being in danger because of him and he wouldn’t neither let an innocent suffer the consequences of the life he chose, nor put such big target on himself. He was fine living the way he was, no worries besides keeping his back safe. It was easy as it was, but since after met Hakyeon something inside him changed, he started to worry. He knew fairly well Hakyeon could take care on his own, had been doing so until that day, and was a great fighter too. But Hongbin realized that he cared. Hakyeon was smart, realistic about the problems of the world, but still had hope to make things better. 

Hongbin didn’t knew much about his past, but Hakyeon hinted that, like himself, he didn’t have a great start. That's why he tried to look out for the ones who faced similar backgrounds as him. More than once Hongbin saw him hiding a kid who had stolen from food stands from the guards. Hakyeon had some mischievous to him, but was still nice, kind and just overall a good person. He used a firm hand to deal with his crew, but was fair and didn’t treat them as slaves or as if he was above them. And still he got their respectful salutes every time they answered his questions.

The ugly world where they lived needed more people like Hakyeon and so Hongbin worried that something could take his light away from all that darkness. 

Was he in love? No, not that. No one could fall in love that fast, that was too dramatic, but Hakyeon had placed himself somewhere in the assassin’s heart. He regarded that sailor high, he liked him, yes. He could see they both falling somewhere in the future if they had the opportunity. But did Hongbin wanted that? No. He’d never expose Hakyeon to his risky lifestyle, and for that reason he would be just a great memory from this work. It was easily set for his rational side, but it didn’t make it easier to let the idea of losing that smile sink. Yet he would.

They decided to watch the mask parade together, eat the street food and have fun. Hongbin could give Hakyeon that much before leaving for good going back to his own country, back to the city he lived in, far from the sea, far from temptation. 

Everyone had masks and shiny costumes on, marching bands playing loud music, people on the balconies throwing colorful pieces of paper on everybody passing below, couples flirting on the corners and kids running around. The city was alive and the streets full. They enjoyed the festivities, had fun like two normal guys - a couple - would. Hakyeon knew they’d part ways at some point, but like Hongbin he tried not to make much of it. His heart was panging at the thought but he didn’t feel the right to express it out loud. They weren’t together, they were just enjoying each other company and Hakyeon kept telling the hopeless romantic inside that he was fine with it. Hakyeon didn’t have time to have someone, hence why he never did any relationships in so long. They never worked out for his way of living, it was too unstable, not the safest either. He was fine. He felt lucky that he had the chance to meet Hongbin and for a little over a week spent enjoyable time with him. He would be fine. 

That night they drank on the pier, feet on the water, danced under the moonlight at the far away music that the wind carried in the air. Hakyeon took Hongbin to his cabin on the ship and they touched each other in ways they still hadn’t tried, arching for air every feel seconds, ending with both exhausted and having huge smiles plastered on their faces. It all seemed like magic. The next, Hongbin felt like reality hit him right in the face. 

He prepared well, bought an expensive suit and pearly black simple mask that helped him receive many lustful looks. Of course that was what that party was about. Hongbin heard that country was very open-minded so it really wasn’t much of a surprise all the naked servants walking around and the barely covered dancers on pedestals, every few meters, swaying to slow and sensual songs played by a group of musicians in the back. The only thing every person there had in common was obligation to wear a mask. There was a stage placed in front of the far wall that went until the high ceiling side of the ball room, windows now covered for long meters of thick black fabric.

Hongbin’s eyes were like hawk studying every person as a suspect, engaging in useless conversation to look like part of the guests. When he started to lose hope that he was going to have contact with his target there the servants started to silently put out the candlelights, leaving everybody in the dark and a whispered murmur took place. Was it him? Hongbin sneaked to the closest door and as predicted it was locked. He looked around trying to study the situation trying to make something out in the dark, his eyes slowly adapting to that new condition but before he could decide on anything a strong beam of light flashed on the stage and he walked back to see what was going on, listening to people gasp around him. Everybody got closer to take a look and when he was close enough Hongbin could see a person crouched low, forehead touching the marble floor and a dress-like costume that covered the tiles around her in a circle, making it look like a flower, stayed still. Hongbin couldn’t tell when the music had stopped but now it was starting again, building up in a slow but intense pattern and suddenly the performer started to move. 

Every single person in the room stopped to watch the performance. No one was paying attention to the dancers in the background anymore, or the servants offering food and drinks. The fifty guests were in some sort of enchantment as it seemed like every delicate but assertive move of the dancer kept their eyes glued. Hongbin had to admit that she was the most gracious creature he’d saw even if he couldn’t see her face, covered by a full face mask making her look like a porcelain doll. Still, her eyes were piercing through, engraving her emotions on them. The music picked up, pace getting faster, desperate, agonizing and so did her dance. It was a turmoil of darkness disturbing the pretty flower until she threw herself behind the curtains to the heavy sound filling the room, and it all came to a stop when she disappeared.

It was all silence, the people didn’t even dare to breath. Hongbin’s eyes kept going around attentive to anything out of ordinary. The lightning started to move to random spots making the audience follow in expectation to see the ballerina again but each time it aimed to empty spaces, finally lending back on the center of the stage, and a long piece of red cloth came descending from the ceiling holding a man in black clothes and a lace mask imitating a butterfly, covering most of his face too. The guests clapped impressed going back into silence when the music started again and the dancer started making acrobatics hanging in the cloth line. His gestures flowy and beautiful like he was actually a butterfly flying in the night sky. His long tunic over his shirt and pants helping with the effects.

It was beautiful, Hongbin would give him that, but something inside told him to stay alert, because that was too much like the perfect distraction for a mass robbery. Hongbin wasn’t the most artistic person anyway, he only made use of it when was necessary for his job, for his survival. Nevertheless, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes elsewhere other than that dancer. The movements were so fast that it was hard to follow but never lacking fluidity or grace. Many times it seemed like he was about to fall, just to have his body tangle and turn in a new pose, keeping the audience on edge. Dangerous and beautiful. It kind of reminded Hongbin of someone. He laughed through his nose and shook his head, that wasn’t the moment to think about Hakyeon, he had to focus, he had a sneaky and very smart assassin to kill, and he should keep his eyes open.

Once more Hongbin looked around discreet and noticed that the number of nobles around him watching had decreased. The people serving had stopped coming in, the dancers were nowhere to be seen. It was only them, the band and the audience. That was strange. Something was going on. Hongbin started to move slowly, trying not get attention even if it seemed impossible to break the trance they were in. Luckily the low number of guests invited made the space to move around sparse, avoiding bump into others or touch them accidentally. Which almost made Hongbin scream when he stumbled over something big on the ground but he caught himself on time to prevent it, the noise of him falling muffled by the music. He looked back and he saw a body. A woman in rich dress who had flirted with him early, stone expression of surprise, lifeless bloodshot eyes staring ahead. Hongbin’s eyes widened and he looked around seeing more of them spraled and, while making a quick count of how many people were already dead, he looked up just in time to see one more fall. If he thought it was impossible for his eyes to open more he was wrong, because he felt it happen the moment he realized the tiny needle sparkle against the light, being thrown from the dancers hands and striking another noble’s jugular. His hands barely reaching his skin before his knees hit the floor and his torso followed. 

Hongbin thought that was crazy. He tried crawling until the door that led to the kitchens but they too were locked from the outside. Hongbin got up and started to look around frantic for an exit, the number of people left alive barely a quarter of the ones who entered the castle that night. The regent prince sat in his throne seemingly sleeping but breathing. Hongbin didn’t know what to think of the whole situation but he needed to get out of there fast. He went past the musicians who seemed unaware of the murders happening around them - probably paid to ignore it all - and tried to go for the door behind the stage. He knew that was one there, he’d been in and out of the palace studying the place, but before he could reach it a loud bang was heard on the double doors that were the main entrance to where the party was happening. The music didn't stop but it was possible to hear shouts and commands outside now, probably the royal guards had been alerted by someone that something was off, maybe some staff of the castle. Hongbin supposed that every person hired to work at that party was somewhat aware and involved on that coup. The bangs got louder and more urgent but none of the nobles were moving, their faces lacked any other emotions that not dazzle. Their eyes were unfocused as if they were… Poisoned? Hongbin had seen similar effects caused by plants or insect extracts. They were poisoned, that made sense. Hongbin didn’t drink the whole night. He preferred to be a hundred percent alert for what he had to face and now he realized it was the smartest thing he’d done. 

The dancer stopped the performance, no one else seemed to notice, but that didn’t surprise Hongbin. He slid all the way down hitting the floor without a sound and went around the fallen almost mixed in the shadows, stealing their fancy jewels before running to the next and doing the same. He went after the few he left alive, since they too had no conditions to react or even tell what was happening. After gathering all he wanted he ran up the stairs that led to the balcony and Hongbin didn’t have to think twice before following suit, knowing that must had a way out from there. At first, the dancer - no, assassin, that was N, Hongbin was sure - didn’t make out Hongbin behind him, but the closer he got he motioned his head slightly to see who his pursuer was, picking up his pace and crossing one of the double glass doors at their right. Hongbin did the same and saw himself on an empty balcony. He ran to the parapet looking over the edge but there was no one. Astonished it took him too long to realize it, so when he turned back to look up he felt a dagger being pressed to his side, between his ribs right under his heart. 

His heart was racing but somehow Hongbin wasn’t afraid. He was looking directly into N’s eyes. Sharp eyes looking back stern and somewhat regretful pain shining on his irises. Hongbin scoffed indignant but refrained from letting more than he wanted to show. 

“So, it was you? You are the famous assassin they send to ‘burn’ me from their blacklists.” N spoke first knowing that Hongbin recognized him too. “I was right, then, your sweet eyes are made to deceive.” Hongbin smile was too heavy on his face.

“I’m flattered you heard about me. I was starting to think you were a ghost, just a made up legend. But apparently you do have a shadow.”

“I guess I should’ve been more careful and avoided the lights.” He answered in the same way and they stayed in silence, only listening to the chaos building up on the floor below, the guards still shouting and trying to break in. The music had stopped by now and the two kept holding each other stare, but it didn’t take long before the woods of the front door gave in and they both knew they had to leave. 

In a quick motion N stepped back and ran, climbing over the baluster and effortlessly hopping himself up to the roof. The noise inside was getting closer and Hongbin went after his target cursing himself and every mystical force in the universe for pulling that stunt on him.

N was fast on his feet and Hongbin had trouble not to lose him after they climbed down in the middle of the bushes using the royal garden to hide until they reached the back walls and climbed over it, finally out of the castle limits. For a second after making a sharp right Hongbin thought he’d lost N for good, but he had learned the first time and went up using a few boxes lined up in the back of the alley and certainly, a few roofs ahead, there he was. Hongbin bolted on his pursue once more and after a while he was starting to get closer. 

The chasing took a while, only coming to a stop when they reached the docks, empty for everybody was still concentrated on the central part of the capital where the parties were still going on the streets. Hongbin used a few discarded fishing materials he saw around and started to thrown them at his target, destabilizing his rhythm and eventually making him slower and easier to reach. Hongbin jumped over him and they both rolled on the ground winning ugly scratches as a prize, while fighting like kids over a candy. Hongbin ended on top, his own dagger ready on N’s throat. 

They were breathing hard, but neither moved an inch. 

“I guess you caught me.” N said unceremoniously but didn’t have much strength left to put a smugly expression on his face. Hongbin ripped his mask off throwing it away, his own following right after so they could look at bare faces. 

“Why is that? Being a merchant of commodities and rare shit isn't enough to support your expensive taste?” Hongbin wasn’t hurt, he couldn’t and would not demand an explanation. He was never completely honest to Hakyeon or anyone he ever met, he knew he had no right to ask the same, but he felt played. His pride as a great assassin and spy on the other hand… Those were hurting pretty bad. 

“I get it that you have no right to judge me, Hongbin.” The answer vame plain and the younger brushed it off.

“I’m not. I don’t know what of the things you told me were true or if anything at all, but I don’t judge people for their life choices. I only judge lowly jerks who get the best out of those weaker or powerless. I told you before.” Hakyeon nodded.

“You did. At least about this much I assume you were saying the truth.” Hongbin smiled and agreed. 

“You know I have to kill you and bring whatever you stole from my client back to him, right?” He said after a while and a glint of understanding passed through Hakyeon’s face.

“You can try, then.” Hongbin felt once more the sharp blade strategically positioned on his back and another smile crept on his lips. “But that prick isn’t putting his hands on that.” There was fire burning in those words and they both impressed Hongbin and made him curious.

“Why is it so important?”

“That excuse of a human being is using his power and gathering others with money to kill entire villages to get their lands over a stupid superstition. Tonight was me sending him a warning to back off and go back to his shiny state and leave these matters alone. I’m not letting them kill innocents over stupid and fruitless greedy.”

By the end of it Hakyeon eyes looked darker with rage. 

“So they were also involved in this?” Hongbin asked referring to the people at the. Hakyeon only gave him a nod. “I didn’t take you by the type who played hero knowing the fame your name carries.”

“I’m no saint or a benefactor, Hongbin, far from it. But I ain’t letting that monster do whatever he wants to the people just to satisfy his spoiled ass.” 

Hongbin got it. He too grew up in the middle of the poor having to fight to survive and being reminded every hour by the rich why a helpless thing like him shouldn’t. He understood. He wasn’t a saint either but could see where Hakyeon was coming from and yes, he cared about money a big deal but he wasn’t a piece of trash. He had his limits, he had lines he wouldn’t cross and help that kind of person to get what he wanted was going over his borders. No money was worth the life of the innocent, that blood he wouldn’t have on his hands.

He moved his blade away from Hakyeon and the other did the same so they could get up, extending a helping hand pulling him together.

“So, what? Are you planning on hunting him and the rest of those involved down?”

“I’ve been gathering information and trying to keep things in accordance to my business so I can keep myself out of the radars. But your client, he’s well guarded. I need more time to get to him without leaving traces.” Hakyeon confessed not seeing a point in hiding more information from Hongbin, he already had the biggest one on his hands. 

“That’s not hard, to be honest. I’m sure we can come up with something.” He said and Hakyeon looked at him surprised. 

“Wait, are you saying you’re helping?”

“He tricked me, it’s only fair. Besides I’m afraid the great N will try to get rid of me if I don’t keep an eye on him.” 

“Yeah, you’re right about being cautions. He’s very dangerous, indeed. But something tells me he’d prefer to keep you around for many other reasons that you both could work out.”

Hongbin let the hunger to remember the night before take over him and soon he was kissing Hakyeon with ferocity, being promptly matched. Their breaths and tongues hot, their chests rising and falling rapidly and Hongbin was starting to feel all that fabric uncomfortable between them. As if reading his mind, Hakyeon’s hand went to his belt undoing it and letting it fall far from them, the sound of his weapons hitting the ground. They started to roam, touching him everywhere, Hongbin feeling like Hakyeon had four pairs of hands instead of one and his head was on another plan, fuming with desire to pay attention to anything at all. And he only got his senses back when he couldn’t feel Hakyeon close to him anymore. Opening his eyes he watched him drop the small dagger he left on his ankle boot to the floor too far from his reach, a playful smile on while he took large steps backing away from him. 

“Today was fun, Hongbin. I’m glad you got to see a few of my talents and I’ll make sure you benefit of them in many ways in the future.” Hongbin didn’t imagine the dirty meaning implied to it. “I’ll keep an eye on you and I’ll make sure to get in touch soon, so don’t worry. I trust that you’ll guard my secret, but I have to go now. See you, assassin. Don’t forget to lock your window every night. You never know what might come through.” It was the last thing Hakyeon said before fleeting away and leaving Hongbin smiling in disbelief for being so weak minded and reckless when it came to that man he met less than two weeks. He was sure had just took a permanent spot on his life, nevertheless. 

“See you, N. I’ll make sure to always check outside my window. DOn’t worry, I’ll look for you there.” 

He shook his head and collected his stuff making his way lazily back to the inn, trying to guess if Hakyeon and his crew would have left already or if they’d be there pretending that nothing happened, as if N never existed outside people’s imagination.


End file.
